BFFs and a little more
by AnnyJackson19
Summary: Travis and Katie are friends but something happens... Katie is taken but by who and can Travis save her? I know sucky summary but I tried. My friends read it and say its good so... give it a try. Rated T for minor language.
1. the crys of my crush

BFFS and a little more

CH.1: Travis's POV

Ok so at the end of my last story I promise a new story so here it! I would have posted earlier but my laptop was broken so I had to share a computer with my two brothers. I posted my first story on their computer but I had to do it when I was home alone cuz my family doesn't no I have an account on fanfiction plus my brothers… no support what so ever in ANYTHING I do… so any who here's _BFFS and a little more_

Disclaimer: (this is for the WHOLE story cuz I get tired of redoing one on every new chapter) I do not own the PJO Rick Riordan does I only own Erick James and a few other campers that you may not recognize. So... ON WITH THE STORY! Gods I'm so dramatic...

"I just don't ok Conner!"

"Aw come ON Travis, you need to get out."

Conner has been bugging for the past... 10 minutes? I don't know how long but with my ADHD it, it feels like forever and like giving him a "nice" punch in the face!

"Just 'cause she has a boyfriend doesn't mean you shouldn't help me pickpocket this lock!" Conner said while holding up the camp store lock.

"One, I'm too tired and lazy and B, I don't like her _that_ way, were just friends ok?"

"Yeah just 'BEST FRIENDS' ugh, i still don't kow how you guys are friends..."

Most people, (Hermes and Demetre cabin) couldn't but, it was true. Katie and i talked after te war and we just became friends. I remember like it was yesterday... or was ot last summer?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**FLASH BACK**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been a week since the war and EVERYONE was talking 'bout _'PERCABETH'_ ! i didn't really care, I mean I'm happy for them but all i cared about was talking to Katie. I wanted to tell her that i liked her but i no she doesn't like me so friends we must be... for now.

I found her at the strawberry fields. Of course.

"Hey Katie Kat" I know how much she hates that name.

"Sup' Robin Hood" Touch`e

"I wanted to talk to you about...us...i mean like...where do we stand...?"

"What are you talking about Stoll?"

"Can we just talk?"

"Ok" she led me to a bench at the other side of the field.

"Ok so, Katie, the war got me thinking and i don't want you thinking ihate you. 'Cause i don't! I mean i don't want to stop are fun ol' bickering because thats what makes us. Us. So do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah"

"Aw Katie! Im trying to be nic- wait. Did you say yeah?"

"Yes i did. Travies, i don't hate you either. I want to be friends."

"Best friend?" i asked while wiggaling my eyebrows.

She laught and gave me a hug and said yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Travis...TRAVIS! Are you going to help me or not?"

"No im tired. Im going to take a nap. See you at dinner."

When i got to my bunk, i fell face first on the pillow. About 2 minutes later, the door opened.

"Conner just leave me alone, i don't feel like helping you"

"Tra-Travis..." I herd a sad familier voice say. I looked up and saw a puff red eyed Katie. She's been crying. Katie NEVER crys. I quickly got up and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arm around me and cryed on to my favourite shirt. I didn't care.

"Its ok" I whisperd, trying to confret her.

"No its not..." Fail... I sat on my bed and she say on my lap. Any other day i would be like 'OH. MY. GODS. Shes on my LAP!' but today was _not_ one of those days.

"You want tell me about it?"

"He ch-che-cheated one meeee!" Katie has been dateing this guy, Eric James ,son of Apollo. They've been together for 3 months.

"What do you mean?" She slid of my lap (aw man) and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Well i was walking back to the cabins when i saw two people making out and i thought, Percy and Annabeth, black mail."

"Im rubbing off on you" she smiled and continued

"and it turns out it was E-Erick and some Aphrodite chick. I went up to him and started yelling. Erick tryed to explain-"

"What did that basterd say"

"That its not what it looks like, then the girl said that why should i care if we broke up," tears started to fall down her cheek so cleaned them off for her. "I told her no that we were still together. Turns out _they've_ been together for a month. A MONTH! The girl looked mad. Eric tryed to defend him self"

"Please tell me you at least _hit_ him?" she smiled.

"I puched him right in the nose" I gave her a hug

"No wonder were friends" Are beautiful moment was cut off by the dinner horn.

We got up and headed for the mess hall. She asked about my day, trying to change the subject but when i was telling her about how i gave the pegases some suger cubes to hype them up. The one and only Eric James came. Lets just say we had a _friendly_ talk.


	2. im sorry

Chapter 2: Katie

**A/N:** **Ok so here chapter 2! Kind of fluffy I guess and every time I read this chapter my back hurts. You'll find out why.**

We were on are way to the mess hall, Travis was telling me about how he fed sugar cubes to the Pegasus this morning when _**IT**_ walked up to us.

"Listen Katie, Please can we talk?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you" Travis said while stepping in between us.

"Well who are you to say she can't huh? Mr. I'm cool 'because I steel?" Eric shot back and shoved Travis. Now he just crossed the line.

"Don't touch me and leave Katie alone!"

"No."He pushed Travis, causing Travis to fall. Then he came to me and kissed me! I tried to push his away but couldn't. So I did the one thing that came to mind. I bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. Then he slapped me! I cried out in pain. His finger nails had cut me from the middle of my cheek to the edge of my lip. I looked up and saw Eric on the floor and Travis on top of him beating the crap out of him. My Scream must have been loud because people from the pavilion are coming. I didn't want Travis to get hurt or in trouble so I needed to get his attention but how... I got it!

"Ow Travis!" Sadly, it worked.

"Katie what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just didn't wa- Travis look out!" but it was too late. Eric had gotten up and stabbed Travis in the back!

By now everyone was here. Clarisse and Chris held Eric back and Percy and Conner took Travis to the infirmary with me at their heels.

They wouldn't let me in his room in till they got him stable. Was I mad? HADES YES! He got hurt because of me. ME!

So here I am, drinking some nectar, telling Chiron and Mr.D what happen. They won't punish Travis. Thank gods. I didn't cry when I told the story. I felt the tears but I didn't want to cry. When I saw him, I lost it. He looks like he was in a lot of pain I just let the tears fall. He opens his arms and I walked in to them mumbling sorry. But he just laughs. Laugh!

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're apologizing for something you didn't do"

"But it's my fault you got hurt"

"Kati Kat," I smiled at my nickname. "I would take a knife for you any day" I hugged him tighter but made sure not to hurt him.

"Back at cha" Just then, Conner came in. Poor Conner, it looks like he's been crying.

Travis's POV

Conner came in and he looked like a mess.

"I'll leave you two alone" Katie got up, gave me an other hug, patted Conner on the shoulder and left.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Travis, you got... got... s-stabbed"

"Conner,"

"Don't, Travis, when you didn't show up for dinner. I thought you were running late or something, but when I heard Katie scream. I can't lose you Travis! We already lost mom, I am NOT losing you." Conner and I didn't get along with are mothers but when that monster attack...

"I'm sorry man, but I'm ok so let's just move on. Please?"

"Ok" their was a silence but was soon broken by Conner. "So... you and Katie?"

"Shut up..."

"You should ask her out if you like her. I'm ok with it" He smirked and said, with the worse God father voice "I give you my blessing" I couldn't help but laugh

"Thanks Conner, I needed that"

"No problem. I should go, Ill tell cabin not to freak and that you're ok"

"Thanks and tell them Will said I should be good be good in 3 days"

"Kay bye, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Katie's POV

When I left Travis's room I went strait to my cabin to change. I ignored all the stares and calls from the other campers. I just didn't want to talk about it.

I changed into my pjs (green pants with flowers on them and a college t-shirt I got at a field trip) **(A/N those are my pjs!)** grabbed my blanket and went back to check on Travis.

On my way their. Conner came up to me.

"Katie?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you should know that. He likes you. A lot." And walked way, I wouldn't have taken him seriously but his face was serious. He was telling the true no doubt. All I could think of was that Travis likes me, and I like him.


	3. my sibling are the most annoying

Chapter 3: Travis POV

**A/N: O. 3****rd**** chapter! Ok so i know this is short but... Hey! So **_**THIS**_** is the one with fluff. So im just going to shut up and let you read...BYE!**

* * *

><p>Travis's POV:<p>

Katie came in and said she would be staying with me for all 3 days... YES! But she ruind it by saying "Im only doing this for 2 maybe 3 reasons, 1) you ot stabbed because of me 2) we need to talk" uh-oh

"What do you mean..."

"Well...uh... Conner told me that you like...me..." I'm going to KILL Conner when i see him! "and well i... like you too.." Im going to HUG Conner when i see him!

"Really"

"Yeah" She got closer. Soon, are faces were only 2 inches away. I reached out to pull her closer, closing the distance between are lips. Her lips were soft. The kiss was sweet. Nothing to long, but the best 1.6 minutes kiss I ever had. When i pulled away, i let her lay next to me.

"So..." i started. " Whats # 3?"

"If you kiss me..." After an other smooch, I fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**(A/N: That was the original ch.3 but its to short. When my friend, Steph, read this chapter she nearly had a heart attack because she was reading the '**_**leaning in to the kiss'**_** part and the rest was on the next page but she didn't know! Her face! Sorry Steph but it was funny... ok so on with the story!**

Katie's POV:

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes and wolf whistle... wait WHAT! I sat up and saw the WHOLE Hermes cabin looking at me. All the memorise of last night to me and i was sure i was red as a tomato.

"WELL, well, well look what we have here..." Sami, Travis's sister, said with a smirk.

"Looks like you took my advise Katie" Stupid Conner.

"Shut up"

"Whats going on?" Travis was finally waking up. "Kati-oh..." He started to blush as much as me. "Whats are you guys doing here...?" He asked.

"Well," Conner said " We came to check on our dear hurt brother but it seems that your busy so..."

"No" I cut in. "Ill leave, I need to check on my cabin anyways" I awkwardly got up. But was pulled back my Travis who pulled me into a kiss that left me light headed.

"See you later?" He asked. I didn't trust my voice so i nodded my head and left.

Travis's POV:

After Katie left, i was attacked by questions.

"When did this happen?" (haha... funny story...)

"Are you guys like and itam now?" (I blushed at that one)

"Is she a good kisser?"(I blushed, if possible, even more)

"How could you, shes the enemy"(I tried to not get made at that one but the next comment put me over the edge)

"She's using you"

"Thats it!" i yelled. I sat up. Bad move. A rush of pain went through my back. Conner and Sami fed me some ambotia and set me back down. After I felt better i told them what happend. How Katie came and told me what happend and when Eric attacked. "So thats how i got here"

"Yeah we got that but how did you get a sleeping Katie in your bed?" Sami asked trying not to laugh. She faild.

"We just talked..."

"You mean you made out"

"No, just talked"

"So you didn't kiss?" Conner asked

"Um... no we kissed we just didn't... um... make out..."

"I knew it" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Shouldnt you guyse be at breakfast?"

"No the horn hasn't-" Just then the horn blew. Thank you Zeus!

Everyone left, saying bye; hope you get better; get well soon; don't forget to breath in between kisses. Gods my sibling are annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 3... tell me what you think... ok im bord my head hurt like HADES! My leg is in pain thanks to PE and im hungry... does anyone have a cookie?<strong>


	4. dinner?

Chapter 4:

**Ok here's ch.4 this one is kind of fluffy and sloppy. Its not one of my favourites, I sort of had writers block so yeah... most of ch. 4 and part of 5 are bad to me because of my writers block but my friends said it was good so... ill leave that up to you**

**Ps: I want to clear something- **

**Nkkdlsnf, it's a camp where they can be attacked at any moment so they must always be prepared. So Eric had his knife just to be safe and... It's my story so yeah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Katie's POV<p>

News about Travis and I spread fast. I explained to my cabin mates how it happened. To tell you the truth, I expected them to start yelling at me but they didn't. They where mad, but happy for me. They said that they kind of expected us to go out. Was it that obvious?

Everyone at breakfast kept staring at me. I quickly gave my offering to the gods, ate as fast as I could with out choking. I asked Chiron if I could go and be with Travis. He said yes and that I was also excused from my activities so I can help take care of Travis. (Chiron may not look like it but he's a softy when it comes to came romance because he knows that most heroes don't get a happily ever after.)

When I walked into his room, I found him asleep. He looked so cute, his hair all wild. He was drooling a little... still cute.

I walked over and lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, it felt so... normal.

"Hmmm...Katie..." Travis mumbled. He's dreaming about me. I couldn't help but smile. A gave him a peck on the lips. A smile appeared on is face. He opened his eyes and his smile grew.

"Well hallow Ms. Gardner"

"Mr. Stoll," For a split second, I thought of _Mrs. Katie Stoll_

"What are you doing here?"

"What? A girl can't check on her boyfriend...?" I was kind hurt...

"NO! That's not ... what I mean is... is if Chiron came in will you get in trouble? I don't want you on dish dudy when we just got together..."

"Oh no, Chiron actually said I have no classes and activities in till your better."

"YES! I mean that's cool that's cool" Just then his stomach growled.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No..."

"Wait here, I'm going to get you food" I said as a pointed a finger at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

After he ate, Chiron came in to check on Travis.

"Its getting better but not all the way heeled" he stated. Then something accord to me.

"Chiron?"

"Yes Katie"

"What happen to Eric?"

"He was sent to house arrest, he won't be back until his father, Apollo, thinks he's improved"

"Oh... ok" I was happy that he was gone. Truth be told I was scared that he might still be at camp. Travis must have seen my expression because he wrapped his arm around me. The old Centaur smiled at us.

"I must leave, I have archery in 5. Katie, you know where everything is if Travis need anything. Goodbye"

The rest of the day was fun. Travis and I spent most of the day together. We where only apart for lunch. (Conner stayed with him so he wasn't lonely)

I ate dinner with him. Well more like we had a food fight...

I walked in to the infirmary with two plates of food. A _healthy_ (at camp, all the food is healthy thanks to the nymphs) cheese burger with camp grown potato fries for Travis and a south west salad for me. **(A/N: if you haven't tried the south west salad, grilled chicken, from McDonalds then you should because it's really good)** Also a low fat chocolate milk shake for two. What? Camp can't be healthy? "Hey Robin Hood" he grond at his nickname.

"Oh shut it, you know you like it" I winked at him.

"I do like my nick name, happy?... Katy Kat" He smirked as if he won.

"I actually like my nick name"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then why do you make a face when i use it?"

"'Cause i know it bugged you"

"Well," he started to put some ketchupe on his fries. "i know how much this bugs you!" Then he through his fries at me! Then they slid to my BRA!

"Oh. .DIDNT!"

"Oh but i yes id di-" I smashed my salad in his face. Dressing and all. Soon there was burgers on heads, shakes down pants,(he looks like he peed hahahaha) and laughter in the room. He started to close.

"Oh no Travis"

"Come on just one little kiss"

"How about i take you to the bathroom to clean up

"A kiss first" I was about to get off the bed when he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I tied to pull away but i gave up. His lips tasted like chocolate. I really liked chocolate.

"Travis i should clean this up"

"_We'll_ clean this up"

"Travis your bac-"

"I can get up Katie" He stood up and turned to me with a _see_ face, but as soon as he took one step he almost fell. I sat him on a chair.

"See Travis, you just sit there and ill clean" After i cleaned up i left and asked Conner to help Travis change while i went to change in to my pjs.

After everything and everyone was clean, I went to bed ad fell asleep in the arms of my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>See not that good... but you tell me. I want to say srry for not updating earlier. It was the last week of school and well I graduated! Also my laptop sucks! no offence laptop but you do. It sut down one TWICE while I was typing so i had to start over and whe i was almost done i would shut off! then when i was almost done again! my mom said i had to turn it off because it was "late" it was only 11:56... dont worry ill up date soon now that its summer!<strong>


	5. meet Mymy

Ch.5 Travis

Today was the day I go back to my cabin. The day I leave the infirmary, be with my siblings, go to Latin Greek classes. Go to my old schedule. In other words: I hated it. I was happy to go to my own bed but if i'm nit hurt, both Katie and I can't hang out as much.

Katie helped me to my cabin. We held hands the whole way there, but everyone kept staring. Katie had warned me about this but I didn't know it was this annoying. I herd some Aphrodite guys whispering.

"-their hands…"

"So its true-"

"I give them a month"

"-better if she was with me" After hearing the last one, I let go of her hand. She looked up at me confused. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, keeping her even closer.

When we got to my cabin, my legs where attacked by a 3ft little girl.

"Travis!" My 8 year old half-sister, Mymy (Miranda) yelled.

"I've missed you sooo much!"

"Mymy, I saw you yesterday"

"See! It's been like… 24 hours"

I picked her up and gave her a bear hug. She turned to Katie and asked,

"Are you Travis's girlfriend?" She blushed and nodded yes. Mymy checked her out from head to tow, and then turned to me.

"I approve"

"Oh thank gods because if you didn't I would be force to break dear Katie's heart" I said and winked at Katie and she scold. I set Mymy down and whispered to her.

"You know she's heads over heels for me"

"I need to go. I have archery in 5" Katie said.

"Do you have to go?" I put my best puppy dog face on.

"Yes I do, sorry. I'll see you guys at dinner. Bye" She gave me a quick kiss, gave a hug to Mymy and left. As soon as the door shut, Mymy looked at my.

"Tell. Me. Everything. But make it pg." I walked over to my bunk while she kept on nagging. I did say my siblings are annoying right?


	6. please

**Ok so I hate my laptop. It's broken; the charger wire can no longer be connecting to my laptop so poop. I am using my brother's computer so yeah. Sorry is its short.**

**P.S: Don't hate me for what I did. You'll find out soon…**

Ch.6: Travis's POV

It's been almost a month since Katie and I have been together. During free hour, Katie and I are always together. In the forest, at the beach, or even helping Mymy with her Greek homework. (I would rarely help Mymy with homework, Hades; I wouldn't even do MY homework. But Katie said it's kind of hot so… call me Prefacer Stoll *wink*)

I was getting ready for a nap when somebody knocked on the door.

"DOORS OPEN" Gods i'm lazy.

"Hey Travi Wavi" Oh…No…

"What do you want Drew?" Drew is daughter of Aphrodite and… my ex-girlfriend.** (A/N I gagged when I typed that)** She was ok but then she turned staker-ish. I broke up with her just one month before my "accident". She was so sad she had to go home… I'm guessing she's back.

"Cant a girl visits her boyfriend?" Batting her eyes.

"I'm NOT your BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at her. "I broke up with you 2 months ago ok. I'm going with Katie now so leave me alone" _You psycho bitch _I thought.

"That tree huger? Please, you can do better" She sat next to me, putting her hand on my knee. I quickly got up.

"Drew I-I think you should leave" She looked at the clock then quickly back to me. Weird.

"Ni I think ill stay here" She pinned me up against the wall. Gods she's strong.

"Let me go Drew!"

"Nope…" She leaned in and kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. When I finally got her off, I was going to run out but right there by the door stood an open mouth and teary eyed Katie.

"Katie I swea-

"No Travis… I-I trusted you…" Her voice broke twice.

"Katie I swear on the Styx I didn't kiss her back" She ran out but I wasn't going to loose her. I fallowed her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around, making her face me.

"Katie PLEASE listens to me" She motions me to continue. I told her everything.

"So will you forgive me?" I asked.

"I-I have to think about it. Just, give me some time… please?"

"Are… are you breaking up with me?" My eyes stung.

"No just… give me some time" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I walked back to my cabin and cried for the first time since my mother's death.

Drew's POV

When Travis left me in his cabin to go after that… bitch, it hurt. Just like how Eric told me yesterday, she broke up with him, or so I hope so.

Katie's POV

I cried in till I couldn't cry no more. I couldn't help but compare the way Eric and Travis cheated on me. Eric seemed so in to it but Travis… Oh _vlacas_! **(That means idiot in Greek) **It _was_ a set up! Travis was telling me the truth. I ran out of my cabin. I needed to talk to Travis right now.

I was half way to his cabin when something or someone hit my head and everything went black.

**A/N so… please dont kill me! ***_**escapes from arrows swords knifes and any other wepon- what the heck? A blue plastic hairbrush?**_*** if you kill me you wont know what happen! **_***stops throwing weapons***_** Thank you… don't worry working on ch.7**__


	7. Quest

**A/N: ok so here's chapter 7! Third chapter of the day! I'm on a roll! Hopefully I can make chapter 2 of **_**Reading PJ&O with Gods and Demi-gods**_**, wish me luck!**

Ch.7: Travis's POV

"Travis, come on"

"No"

"Travis…"

"Conner, I said to please leave me alone"

"Travis you need to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"It was set up so it wasn't your fault"

"Never said it was and it's just… seeing Katie like that…"

"If you go to breakfast you get to see Katie" Conner sang.

"Fine but only to see Katie. I have this weird feeling that something is wrong…"

"Are you sure it's not gas?

"CONNER"

"Ok, ok gods. Cabin 11 fall in!"

As we where coming out of the cabin, Katie's sisters Steph and Mia Corylus **(It's a flower in Latin)** came over.

"Hey Travi-"Mia was cut off by Steph.

"Travis! You look awful"

"Gee, thanks"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways," Mia said getting back on topic. "Have you seen Katie? We haven't seen her since last night"

"No I haven't. I saw her go to her cabin after dinner"

"Oh, well we should head to breakfast maybe she's there"

After breakfast, Chiron said his announcements. I wasn't paying attention because I was looking for Katie.

"…apture the flag on frida… sugar to Pegasus… Katie Gardner has gone missing…" Bunch of cr-

"WHAT" I yelled.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY." I was trying to keep my cool but it's pretty hard when you just found out your girlfriend, that you think you might love, has just been announce missing.

"I'm sorry Travis. I need all cabin leaders in the Rec Room now. The rest of you, free day" As soon as we where excused, I ran to the Rec Room. I was the first one their.

"Chiron, what happen?" I tried to keep my cool.

"Travis you just have to wait until everyone else is here" Five _unbearable_ minutes later.

"Thank you all for coming. As I said before, Katie is missing, well kidnapped is more like it"

"WHAT" Guess who yelled that out? If you guessed Dora than your wrong, if you said me then you're smart.

"Yes and I am certain it was Eric. This morning I got an Iris message from Apollo saying he escape" My anger meter is from 0-10, right now its 9.

"When I went to warn Katie I found blood by her cabin" 10 "and this" He set a bracelet on the table. Oh no. I quickly picket it up. It was the bracelet I gave Katie on her 16th birthday. It's a green and yellow cloth bracelet with the words '_Katie Kat_' sowed on it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was now up to 15. I said 4 simple words to Chiron.

"I need a quest"

**A/N: That's was sad for me, I mean the bracelet part. I had to research the Demeter and Hermes colors so if it's wrong sorry. I also came across this 'What Greek God or Goddess are you' quiz, and I got… Aphrodite. There's nothing wrong with Aphrodite its just, I like Athena and Poseidon better. So I took a different one and I got the same result. I guess i'm like Piper Mclean, quite the opposite of her mom but still her child. What ever, I don't mine. I bet I can charmspeak! ;-) **


	8. sneaky peaky

**Hey! Waz uup? Olympus! Hahaha wow that was sad… Anyways here's chapter 8. Hope you like it and yeah Thanks to those who Review, I sent a private thanks to some of you to show I care about my readers. So now, on with the story!**

Ch.8: Katie's POV

OW! My head hurts sooo bad.

"Travis?" Was he here? I tried to get up but my hands where… chained?

"Hallo Katie" no… no!

"Eric. What do you want"

"You"

"σαπίζσυν στσν Άδη" **(rot in hades)**

"Now Katie"

"Travis is my boyfriend Eric. He WILL come for me"

"Not if I send my friends here to kill him" Two Empusaes came in through a door.

"Doesn't matter, He'll kill them"

"If he does then I'll fight him and stab him again" I wince at the memory.

"For now, my friends will 'care' for you"

"Now I have business to attend to" _Travis _I thought _please come help me PLEASE, mom, Hernes, please help Travis…please…_

Miranda's POV

Katie's missing. She-she can't. She's like the mommy I never had. She helped me with training, homework, or friend problems.

I snuck away from dinner and went to the Rec Room and sat under the table. I felt bad for Travis. I've never seen anyone make Travis as happy as Katie has. He was always like my dad. If someone was been mean, he would beat them up. Seen him like this… I know I have to help.

I was starting to get bord, thank you ADHD, until Travis said "I need a quest" There was a lot of 'yeah' 'I agree' and 'There's no one better's.

"Ok, Travis since everyone agrees, then go consel the Oracle." After a few minutes, Travis came back.

"So?" Asked Chiron. (I think I'm still under the table.)

"Ok, so Rachel said… _'You shall head west to the land of stars, to find the girl who Is lost, the one who sneaks will save the day, the boy who seeks revenge shall pass away' _

Everyone was quite until Annabeth, I can tell 'cause she sounds smart, broke it.

"Well, it sounds like we'll find Katie so that's good"

"Ok but who's the one who sneaks? That can be anyone from Hermes cabin" Someone asked.

"And the one who seeks revenge could be either Eric or Tra-"

"Don't say that Clairess"

"I'm just stating the facts"

"Travis, you leave tomorrow morning after breakfast" Chiron said

Once everyone left, I went to my cabin and put some extra clothes, snacks and 'borrowed' money from camp in my backpack and hid it under my bed. Now I was ready for a sneak out.


	9. Stars and cheetos

**I hate my brother… ANYways back to the story! **

**P.s: I want to apologize for my bad spelling… it says on my profile that I suck but I did warn you….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Travis's POV<p>

Demi-god dreams suck. Mine went kind of like this….

"_Katie?" I was in a dark room. I heard a muffle scream. _

"_Katie?" Therein a corner was my Katie Kat chained to a wall._

"_Katie!" She shook her head, as if trying to tell me something? Her hair was everywhere. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Dry blood was on the floor and she had a mark on her cheek, as if someone had slapped her. I stepped closer to her but her eyes went wide. I turned around and I was face-to-face with_

I woke with a start. I looked around for Katie. I knew she wasn't here but I just had to check. All I saw was my sleeping siblings. I looked at my side table clock. It read 6:34 am. AM! Couldn't my nightmare wake me up at like 8 o'clock? Might as well get up and pack because, I wasn't going to get some sleep after that dream.

After breakfast, I went and got my stuff. When I got to the hill, I said by to my cabin mates but I didn't see Mymy? I guess I knew why, if I was her I wouldn't want to see her favorite brother leave.

Argus dropped me off at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side of Manhattan.** (That's from the first book)** When he drove away, I noticed a little girl with an orange shirt that had Greek writing…

"Mymy! What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you save Katie" She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Mymy, it's to dangers"

"Travis, I'm a daughter of Hermes. It's in my blood to travel"

"And sneak apparently… wait sneak… _the one who sneaks shall save the day_ we got to I.M Chiron"

After telling Chiron about how Mymy might be the sneaker in the prophesy, he wished us good luck and we sat down on a near by bench.

"Mymy?" I asked "How did you know the prophesy?"

"Oh uh… I uh… kind of… sneaked in the Rec Room and… herd everything…"

""So you… never mind, where do you think we should go?"

"How should I know? I'm 8! Wait… _to the land of stars_… HOLLYWOOD!"

"What do you mean Hollywood? Why there?"

"Well, _the land of stars_, isn't Hollywood like the land were all famous people go to? And it's in the west."

"Well Katie did say Eric wanted to be an actor and have his own star and that side walk thing of stars." **( I actually know the name, its 'Hollywood blvd walk of stars' i'm from California well an hour away from Hollywood so that's how I know but since Travis is from some part of the west, he doesn't know)**

"See! Now go buy some tickets"

"Fine Ms. Bossy"

**A/N ok so this is where I **_**WAS**_** going to end it but… i'm not because I love (as friends) you guys so here you go. Oh and these next to part is a brother sister moment… kind of… READ ON…**

**P.S: I pictured this as the trains from Harry Potter…**

"Would you like some candy dears?" An old lady asked while pushing her candy cart by. I really wanted to but we didn't have a lot of money. I guess I could steal some when the old lady wasn't looking…

"No thank you ma'am"

"What! But I want some cheetos and m&ms!"

"Mymy we don't have a lot of money"

"Pleeeeeease" No, Not the puppy dog face.

"No…" She looked like she was going to cry.

"You know what," The old lady said. "Here, it's on the house" So much for stealing. She gave us 2 bags of cheetos and 2 bags of m&ms. "It must be hard been a single parent, especially during this bad economic time" WHAT? I always knew I looked a little older than my real age, and Mymy looked like a 5 year old and not 8 but still! Before I could say anything, the old lady left. I turned to Mymy, who had a smirk on her face.

"Thanks…daddy"

"Shut up and sleep…pumpkin"


	10. Mymy and Big Bird

**Ok here's ch.10, this is Mymy remembering her past a little so hope you like it. If you don't… well… I guess it might not be that good because I wrote it on my way to a field trip to the beach with my 8****th**** grade class…**

Chapter 10: Miranda's POV

This "Road trip" is going on my top 'Things I NEVER Want to Do Again' list. Imagine two ADHD kids ('teen and kid' as Travis puts it. That lop) in a small space for two days. TWO DAYS! Its not that I don't like Travis, I do, he's my favorite brother, it's that he's just SO annoying! Right now he's sleeping on the seat- wait no he just fell. **(A/N picture Travis falling and tell me you didn't laugh! I wrote this on the bus and I just starting laughing and my friend just stared!) **Ha he's drooling now. I think I should wake him up… nah he's fine.

I looked out the window, we where passing a beach. I sawkids my age with their families. They looked so happy. I hated them. I know, 'don't judge a book by its cover' well when you're a half-blood, always stay on your toes. For monster reasons. But that's not why I hate them.

My mom, Andy Swindle, had caught my dad's eye because of her sneakiness. She wasn't a thief. She was a detective. Was. She could also see through the mist. My dad told her who he really was and well, she fell for him. Hard. When he left, she was heart broken. She took her anger out on me. Never physical but she called me a mistake. That I should have never been born. I was just a reminder of pain, fake love. "A painful unforgivable mistake." That's what my mother dearest called me on my 3rd birthday when I asked for a doll that was very popular at the time. I felt like a no one. I believed her. I mean who would want an eight year old girl with ADHD and dyslexia who can't help but steal. Apparently camp half-blood because they care. Travis and Conner immediately liked me because when they tried to steal my stuff bunny, I ended up taking their wallet; iPods and their favorite pick-poking kit.

I felt a tear of both sad and happiness fall down my cheek.

Travis's POV

I had an other dream of Katie but it started of fine. We where on a picnic and we where walking by the ocean. Everything was going of great, when we where about to kiss, I fell and she started to laugh. When she finally stopped laughing, we where about to kiss again when I woke up… on the floor? How'd I get here?

As I got up, I saw Mymy by the window. Is she crying?

"Mymy…?" I asked quietly.

"Huh," She quickly whipped her tears.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh… uh… yeah just you know thinking. How was your nap?" She gave me a force smirk. I didn't know much of her past; the only thing that I did know was that she didn't like her mom. I could tell she didn't want to talk about why she was crying so I didn't push her.

"Not good, now my back hurts"

"I'm hungry"

"Then eat your chips"

"Uh…"

TWO HOURS LATER…

"Finally" Mymy yelled while throwing her hand in the air.

"Come on, we need to search for that side-walk thing"

As we where walking, 5 empusas surrounded us.

"Look what we have here" One sneered

"Where is she"

"If you come with usss we'll show you"

"No Travis it's a trap" Mymy had her sword out but this was her first _real _fight. She must be scared.

"On the count of three fight" I whisperd.

"Well?" One asked. I mouthed _one, two,_

"THREE" _Stab, side-step, slash, duck, stab, clash_

"Ah"

"Mymy!" An empusa got her and was about to stab her.

"Fine, fine ill go just, just let her go"

"How about we take you both" They walked us over to Big Birds star, yeah I didn't know he had a star either, and they prayed it open. They brought us down a hall, we had only killed 2 empusas so now their was 3. One had Mymy, 2 had me. I looked down the hall, it was the same as the one from my dream.

I looked at Mymy, she understood and yelled "Now" Her empusa was starteld which gave her time to kill it and help me. Once they were all gone, we ran to the door.

**A/N: so that was chapter 10! Sorry it took so long.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who read this story, like heyheyhey678 and her friends and lorrainasolis! Ch.11 will be up soon… **


	11. The Sneaker saves the day

**Hi, sorry I didn't up date yesterday. My mom through this party thing with my family to watch a soccer game and I wasn't allowed on the computer because 1) ill be in the way since the computer is in the living room and B) all the little kids would want to use it to so yeah sorry. But hey! I updated now! And please read the A/N at the end because if you don't then you'll want to kill me and I rather you hate me than kill me for what I have to say/type.**

Chapter11: Katie POV

I felt weak, really weak. I haven't eaten in the last 24 hours. It's been almost 4 days since Eric kidnapped me. I had no sign to know is Travis or anybody was coming to save me. The truth? I was starting to give up hope.

"Now!" Someone yelled. I herd sword clashing. The voice sounded familiar. While I was trying to figure out who the voice belonged to, Travis came through the door! And Mymy?

"Katie!" They both yelled. I was so happy but, it was too good to be true.

"Travis it's a trap, you need to leave"

"I'm not leaving you Katie" I didn't have time to argue beck because I could herd someone coming. I turned to Mymy.

"Mymy hide, I don't want you to get hurt ok? Stay down and low, make sure he can't see you, when you see a chance run." She didn't argue. She went behind the door just as it open.

"Travis, you made it" Eric said as he came in.

"Let her go Eric"

"And why would I do that? So you can take her away from me? Hades no!" He bent down a stroke me right cheek with his thumb. "I love her and she loves me…"

"Υοθ πσυcηο σηε ηατεσ υοθ!" **(A/N you psycho she hates you!')**

"No she doesn't! No you don't right Katie?" He asked me. In response… I spit in his face.

"You bitch! You regret that!" Then he tried to attack Travis but Travis was ready.

I couldn't watch this fight. Travis was losing. Eric was slashing and stabbing. Travis had cuts all over his arms. I tried to trip Eric but my legs where chained. *CLANK* Eric had disarmed Travis! Travis was on the ground with Eric right over him.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

"Yeah, Bye Eric" Eric smiled as if he won but then his smiled disappeared. His eyes went wide and he dropped his sword. Thank Gods Travis moved. Right I the middle of Eric's stomach was a sword. When Eric fell forward, Standing behind him was Mymy!

"Mymy! Oh Gods thank thank you! Ill buy you ALL the ice cream you want!" Travis said as he picked up his sister and spun her around.

"Mymy that was great but can you guys get these chains off i'm starving" I said still chained to the wall.

"Katie!" Travis got his sword and cut the chains. As soon as I was free, I attacked Travis with a hug but failed miserably. I was weak from the lack of food. He caught me before I hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around me tight. I started to cry tears of joy.

"Travis i'm so sorry! I should have trusted you. I should have kno-"He cut me of with a kiss. It was a sweet passionate kiss. He tasted like spicy m&ms.

"Don't you dare say that Katie Kat, Its not you fault ok? Now come on lets go get you some food. You look pale"

"Thanks but first," I turned to Mymy and open my arms. She happily ran in to them. I hugged her until she said she couldn't breathe. "Thank you Mymy"

"No problem. All in a days work for an awesome cute 8 year old half-blood right?" She said with the trade mark Hermes smirks on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

After we ate and got clean at a local beach bathroom, we bought tickets to go back home with the money Mymy 'borrowed' from camp. Mymy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bench. Travis sat next to me; he wrapped his arms around me and kept me close.

"I missed you" He whispered in me ear as I was trying to fall asleep.

"I did too. What happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing, other than me freaking out that my girlfriend was taken by a psycho ex-boyfriend. Oh and the nymphs are adding crotons to the salad bar."

"Ha ha, but where you really freaking out?"

"Yes he was and he wouldn't shut up about how he was going to kill Eric, but turns out that was me so shhh i'm trying to sleep!" Mymy said. I laid my head on Travis's shoulder and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"I love you" He whispered to me.

"I love you too" and I fell asleep, thinking about how lucky I was to have a guy like Travis. It wasn't too bad.

**Wow… that wasn't that good. Well that was ch.11, tell me how bad it was and here is some bad news. Well for you.**

**I'm going camping tomorrow and won't be back until sometime Sunday** so; **you'll have to be waiting till Monday. Hopefully I come up with something over the weekend. Oh and the next chapter will be the last… I know short story but I think ill write a sequel about Travis meeting Katie's dad and staying over for a WHOLE week! Tell me if you agree or if I should just end it like that and make a Thalico story that I have somewhere in my room. Please R&R!**


	12. Do you love me?

**Here is Chapter 12… the LAST chapter of the story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV:<p>

It's been two weeks since Travis saved me. Two weeks since we said 'I love you' to each other.

When we got to camp, Chiron had a special camp fire in our honor. As Chiron made of speech of how happy he was that we lived, I gave Travis a peck on the lips. (We were standing in front everybody!) He blushed a little but wrapped his arm around me, keeping me close and safe.

Back to the present time, we where under a tree by the strawberry field. He was leaning on the tree with me on his lap and our fingers intertwined. We were talking about the most random things.

"Hey Travis"

"Yeah"

"You know summer is almost over right?" He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I don't want it to. That means you have to leave camp and go to… _school_" He said school as if he said Kronos.

"Does that mean your going to miss me…?"

"Well _duh_! Katie Kat. Who wouldn't miss that pretty face of yours?" Gods he's do sweet. This is going to be hard…

**That's the end… KIDDING! Read on:**

Travis's POV

Why was Katie asking me this? Of course ill miss her.

"So you'll do _ANYTHING_ for me?" I'm afraid to answer… but I'll do anything for her.

"Sure…" wait for it… wait for it…

"So you won't mind-"I knew it! "- if you go and… meet my… uh… dad…" uhhhh.

"I don't want to be rude or anything- stop laughing- but why?" Oh i'm going to get. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Well I got an IM yesterday from my dad but I didn't notice it until _after_ Steph and Mia stop talking about how cute you and I are. So my dad said if you could come to my house for Christmas…" She wouldn't look at me. I've been told *cough* Percy *cough* that it's very important for a girl's boyfriend to meet her family so I guys I have no choice…

"For you Katie, of course" She looked at me with wide happy eyes.

"Thank you *kiss* thank you *kiss* thank you! *kiss*"

"You might not want to act like that in front of your dad" I joked. In return I got a smack on the arm.

"Oh I'll be good but will _you_?"

"Oh I wouldn't hold my breath on that, I mean my mom did say to not make a promise I can't keep"

"You are so… IMPAUSIBLE!"

"But you love me" I said before giving her a kiss.

"Yeah I do and you love me" So true, so true.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**A/N: That ladies and gentleman was… a HORRID! Ending… but I couldn't think of a different way to end it so you have something to look forward to in the sequel! That's right i'm going to make a sequel but I need your guys help. I don't know what to title it. I kinda want it to me something along the lines of… I don't know I need help… Thanks for all the reviews! *hands blue cookies, brownies, pieces of cake and blue soda to everyone* Thanks for reading this bad story! Bye! **


	13. NOTE!

**Ok so… hi…. anyways I'm doing this to help out one of my favorite Authors. There is a contest for PJO fans, go to and type pjofandomawards, to see who the best is. I'm going for HunterofArtemis32 because of her stories- Pain; A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes and Ambition are some of the BEST stories! So please vote for her!**

**-LIVE. LOVE. READ.-NO-PERCABETH-IS-NO-LIFE**


End file.
